


Jackson's fantasy come true

by Sterekshipper19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentioned pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekshipper19/pseuds/Sterekshipper19
Summary: Jackson confesses how he feels about Peter and what he wants and what he's afraid of to Stiles and Peter hears and decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 10





	Jackson's fantasy come true

**Author's Note:**

> Can also find on Wattpad @Dramioneforever5269 or my new account because I forgot info to the Dramione one SterekShipper4

Jackson's pov

I've been back from London for a couple of months now and it's our first training session at the newly restored Hale house though I guess now it's the pack house and I'm not looking forward to it, to say the least. You see ever since I got back and met Peter Hale I have been falling more and more in love with him. At first, it was just a little crush but the more I tried to stay away from him the more I fell in love. Nobody knows of course especially not him it was easy hiding my attraction while doing the rebuild and when Derek told us we would be training tomorrow I was okay with it, that was until I found out that Peter would be the one training us and as much as I love the idea of being close to him the idea of Peter being able to smell how turned on I get seeing him all hot and sweaty. Is just terrifying.

\-----------------(cut)--------------------

No one's pov

The pack is all gathered outback waiting for the training session to begin. Peter came out and instructed Chris and Derek to train Stiles, Allison, and Lydia and he would do hand to hand combat with Jackson, Malia, Scott, Erica, and Boyd.

\------------------------(cut)------------------------

Jackson's pov

Training just finished and Stiles suggested we have a movie night so we are all sprawled out in the living room watching the notebook of all things (girls picked the movie obviously) it's not that I hate the movie it's just that I have other things on my mind right now like the fact that Peter is only two seats away and still shirtless from when he got out of the shower.  
(Derek and Stiles live in the house but everyone has a room for if they want to stay the night and have clothes and stuff that stay at the house.)  
And by the way, he is staring at me, he can probably smell my arousal and it's starting to drive me insane.

No one's pov

Jackson unable to take it anymore gets up and goes to the clearing in the woods the pack found a while ago. No one but Stiles, Derek and Peter notice. Stiles unattached himself from his boyfriend and decides to go check on him.

\------------------------(cut)------------------------

No one's pov

In the cleaning Stiles see's Jackson leaning against a tree and goes and sits beside him.

S- "hey Jack's you ok?"  
J- "yeah I'm fine."  
S-" come on man tell me what's bothering you."  
J- "it's nothing Stiles I'm fine."  
S- "does it have anything to do with Peter I know you like him."  
J- "like him no Stiles I don't like him I am hopelessly and utterly in love with him."  
S-"then why'd you run away. I mean he was sitting next to you shirtless and staring at you." Stiles exasperates throwing his arms up.  
J- "ugh I know I couldn't take it anymore the guy I'm in love with staring at me with an expression on his face I can't read and knowing he will never feel the same way about me." He says holding his head in his hands.  
S- "oh ok question can you tell me one reason you're in love with him." He asks curiously.  
J-" one reason Stiles I could give you a list." He says taking his head out of his hands.  
S- "then do it."  
J- "ok 1. He's hella smart 2. He cares about everyone especially members of the pack even if he doesn't show it 3. His ability to be a sarcastic smartass at any given time and Last but not least 4. Have you seen the man he's the perfect mix of hot and sexy? And that's just the first ones that come to mind." He says while giving Stiles a duh look.  
S-"ok another question describe all your fantasies of Peter in one and not the ones including sex".  
J- ( sigh )" fine. It's simply me being aloud to be needy, and clingy, and him taking care of me treating me like I am the center of his world, and just cuddling with him, or cooking with him, or watching TV with him, hell just talking to him about stupid nothing's, and talking to him about the stuff we're afraid to tell other people, and him being really possessive over me he seems like the possessive type." He expresses with a goofy love-struck smile on his face.  
S-"if he's anything like Derek trust me he is." He says laughing a little and to end.  
S- "we should probably get back before Derek comes looking."  
J- "hey Stiles thanks it really helped getting that all off my chest."  
S- "no problem I'm pack mom it's my job."

\------------------------(cut)------------------------

They get back to the house and set down to finish the movie completely unaware that Peter heard the entire conversation.

Peter's pov

*In his head*

* He loves me Jackson actually loves me and not just loves is in love with me. Now all I have to do is show him that I feel the same. But how.* He thinks for a few minutes while staring at the man he's in love with then gets an idea and a sly smirk spreads across his face.

\------------------------(cut)------------------------

No one's pov

The pack finished the movie and decided to all head home. Everyone says goodbye to Derek and Stiles they ask Jackson and Peter to stay behind for a minute. So they are all in the living room awkwardly sitting in silence stiles brakes the silence as Derek pulls him into his lap and puts his head into the crook of his neck.

S-" so you're probably wondering why we asked you to stay behind it's because we know that Jackson has been staying in a hotel because his parents limited his money since he moved back without them and we wanted to offer you to stay here until you get on your feet"  
J-" how did you know that and I would love to thanks"  
S-" I'm the sheriff's son and resident pack mom it's my job to know"

Peter sat there listening as they talked and did not like the idea of what is in his mind rightfully his staying with someone else even if they were pack neither did his wolf that was growling and whining at the idea. Jackson was starting to say something but Peter interrupted him.

Peter-" no Jackson will stay with me. We're leaving now have a nice night" he said sounding angry and got up and grabbed Jackson's hand and pulled him out to his car without hurting him but making it clear that that was no room for arguing. When they got to his car he opened Jackson's door for him and stared at him showing just enough emotion so not to scare the boy and let him know that he could trust the older man and Jackson got in the car and waited for Peter to get in. Peter got in started the car and started the drive to his apartment. Jackson couldn't take it anymore and since his shield and persona as an arrogant ass was still down he sounded timid and a little shy.

J-" so why. are you taking me to your place and why did you sound so mad when we left?"  
P-"Because I didn't like the idea of you staying with them even if they are pack and I'm taking you to my place because I want you with me," he said as if it was the most normal and easiest thing in the world.  
J-" Can we stop by my hotel room so I can get a change of clothes"  
P-" No you won't need them you can wear my clothes and we will get yours tomorrow and your not just staying with me for a little while you are staying with me for good I'll explain more when we get home so stop asking questions for now and don't put your shield back up I really like the real you," he said as he laid his hand on Jackson's thigh and squeezed lightly. Jackson just whispered a small ok and stared at the hand on his thigh thinking about everything Peter had said and about how much he enjoyed the warmth coming from the older man's hand.

They get to Peter's apartment park and Peter runs around the car to open the door for Jackson and grabs his hand. Peter unlocks the door and tells Jackson to have a seat on the couch and he'll be back with a glass of water Jackson does what he's told and sits there waiting. Peter comes back with a glass of water and sits next to Jackson on the couch and turns his body to face the younger guy and Jackson follows suit and then Peter just smiles and starts explaining things.

P-" I brought you here because it made me mad thinking of you being with anyone but me. And I want to tell you that I heard you and Stiles talking I heard you say that you are in love with me." Peter says smile starting to fade as he sees the panic on Jackson's face.  
J-"You heard"  
P-"Yes baby I did"  
J-"I'm sorry I can go..." Peter cuts him off by pulling him by the back of his neck and into a sweet short and loving kiss

P-"You didn't let me finish sweetheart. Now what I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me was that I love you too and I am in love with you to and that's why I got mad because I want you with me all the time every second of every day and I want to pamper, cuddle and love you all the time and everything you said you wanted I would love to give you that" he said in an almost sickeningly sweet voice staring Jackson in the eyes barely an inch away from him while fighting the urge to pull the younger boy on his lap.

J-"Wait so you love me too"  
P-"Mhmm"  
J-"So I'm allowed to kiss you and hug you and cuddle you whenever I want"  
P-"Yes"  
J-"And I'm allowed to be clingy and needy and tell you I love you whenever I want"  
P-"Mhmm God yes"  
J-"And I'm allowed to do all that in front of people and not just the pack," he asks looking down to Peter's lips and basically anywhere he can that isn't Peter's face, Peter just smiles moves and pulls Jackson on his lap.  
P-"sweetheart will you please look at me"

Jackson lifts his head and looks Peter in the eyes with a small frown on his face afraid of the answer to his question. Peter just smiles and calmly answers while bring one hand up to cup Jackson's face and the other pulls him closer to his body.

P-"Yes baby it would make me the happiest werewolf in the world to show you off as mine as my mate I love you so much I don't even have the words to describe how much I love you. So I ask you this with all my heart and soul and my wolf whining and begging inside will you please be my mate."

With tears in his eyes and a smile reaching his eyes he simply kisses his mate with all the love and passion he can muster and pulls away just long enough to whisper a yes on his lips.

\-----------(the end)-----------


End file.
